


A Family Outing

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: #BLACKLIVESMATTER, #NoJusticeNoPeaceNoRacistPolice, Gen, Officer Canary AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying down in bed, Canary never felt more higher in spirits. Spending quality time with her family was really all she needed to feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Outing

**Author's Note:**

> #BlackLivesMatter  
> #NoJusticeNoPeaceNoRacistPolice

Amane grunted as she let her right hand fall to her side, now holding the laundry basket with one hand, instead of both. The woman reached out to twist the knob of a door before pushing it open, cool air blowing against her lithe form as she stepped into Canary’s bedroom. Amane cast her adoptive sister a curious glance as she set the laundry basket down on Canary’s bed. Canary didn’t acknowledge her presence, the woman still as she sat at her desk. Amane wondered what she was doing as the slightly older woman dumped the clothes of Canary’s barely full hamper into the laundry basket.

 

Amane sighed mentally as Canary’s recent behavior sprung to mind. It had been a week since Canary’s graduation from the police academy. Amane couldn’t help but be confused. She thought Canary would be a lot happier than she was acting. The newly inducted officer’s quietness didn’t feel like a result of her natural personality but one of sadness, of internal conflict. Amane wished she had access to the numerous thoughts she knew were swirling around Canary’s head. Tsubone’s perceptivity allowed her to take notice of Canary’s unusual disposition as well, the behemoth of a woman kindly taking up the chores Canary was usually in charge of, the elderly woman dismissing Canary’s protests.

 

It wasn’t until the day of Canary’s graduation that Amane started sleeping in the same bed as the woman. They hadn’t slept in the same bed together, since they were kids but Canary had yet to request that Amane go back to sleeping in her own bed and so until Canary either asked her to stop or she started acting like herself again, Amane would continue slumbering in the officer’s room. Amane knew that Canary was secretly appreciative of the gesture, which made her feel happy that she was able to offer her sister some form of comfort.

 

Amane sighed as she plopped down in a chair across from her grandmother, pursing her lips in thought as she stared down at her lap. “Grandmother?”

 

Tsubone lowered her cup of coffee, opening her eyes and giving her oldest granddaughter a look prompting her to voice whatever was on her mind.

 

“We should all go out together as a family.”

 

Tsubone’s wrinkles shifted as she gave the long haired woman a funny look.

 

Amane didn’t back down from her grandmother’s steely, puzzled gaze. “Grandmother, I’m sure you’re aware of the fact that Canary hasn’t been herself lately. We should go out together and do whatever she wants. Maybe it’ll cheer her up.”

 

The wrinkles settled back into place as the tenseness in Tsubone’s expression receded. “Hm, alright. Go upstairs and get dressed.”

 

A small smile appeared on Amane’s lips as she got up from her chair and hurried upstairs. Amane threw open Canary’s door this time, letting a full blown smile spread across her face when Canary moved to give her a surprised look.

 

“Get dressed! We’re all going out. Guess what’s the best part?” Amane grinned when Canary simply blinked at her in response. “You get to choose all that we’re doing today!”

 

Canary arose from her desk, curving her lips up slightly at Amane before moving over to her closet to pick out an outfit.

 

Amane crisscrossed her arms, smiling while giving a satisfied nod of her head before exiting the room to find some clothes of her own to wear.

 

Amane smiled when Canary got into the backseat of their grandmother’s car. The car shook slightly as it shuttered to life.

 

“So, what do you wanna do first, Canary?”

 

The eldest of the adoptive siblings found it hard to keep the smile on her face the longer the youngest continued her silence. Thankfully Canary finally broke her silence.

 

“Rollerblading.”

 

Amane frowned. Okay, she now took back Canary deciding all that they did today as being the best part about their family outing.

 

“Rollerblading, huh?” Amane looked to Tsubone for help but the stern woman said nothing as she kept her eyes strictly on the road. Amane put on a weak smile. “Are you sure, Canary? You don’t wanna do anything else?”

 

“Nope! Just roller blading for now.”

 

Amane resisted letting out a sigh. “Alright.”

 

Amane was thoroughly disappointed when they arrived to a fairly occupied rollerblading rink. Dammit, now complete strangers would see her make a fool of herself. Hmmm, maybe she could get out of participating in the wretched activity and just stick to sitting on the sidelines. This was Canary’s special day, after all. Canary having fun was the primary objective of their family outing.

 

The butler set her skates off to the side before seating herself at one of the tables a little ways away from the rink. Canary was already blading away in the rink, a confident and carefree air about her as she maneuvered effortlessly through the space. Amane smiled at the memory of the woman lighting up the moment they stepped foot in the rink, Canary walking rather quickly and excitedly over to the clerk. Rollerblading had been one of Canary’s favorite pastimes as a child, the interest slipping into the “casual hobbies” category when Canary’s interest in the police world started developing.

 

Amane grimaced as she recalled her brief rollerblading days during her childhood. There wasn’t a time when Amane wasn’t stumbling around, falling painfully on her butt, and scraping her knees as she tried keeping up with Canary. She had to admit that at the time she was jealous of Canary mastering rollerblading so quickly, desperately wanting to rise to her sister’s level of skill but her frustration pushed her into giving up on the avocation altogether. Amane’s admittance of defeat didn’t stop Canary from trying to get her to take up the recreation again, constantly pestering the older girl to get up and join her as she casually rollerbladed around her impassive, seated form.

 

The table shook as Tsubone plopped down in the chair across from Amane. Amane resisted the childish urge to pout as she watched her grandmother put on skates from the corner of her eye. Ugh, she should’ve brought a book. Now she’d have to sit here and watch Canary and Tsubone skate around for god knows how long. She’d much rather lose herself in a good book or watch paint dry.

 

It had been a good fifteen minutes when Canary suddenly stopped, dread filling Amane’s gut when she looked in her direction. Amane grumbled, knowing full well why Canary was coming her way. “No” would be the answer to Canary’s impending request.

 

Amane watched Canary come to a stop in front of her, clasping her hands behind her back before allowing inauthentic innocence to shine in her eyes. The seasoned butler narrowed her eyes as Canary cutely tilted her head to the side before giving her a sweet smile.

 

“Amane, come rollerblade with me.”

 

The orphan glared lightly at the woman. “No” was just on the tip of her tongue when Canary suddenly jutted her bottom lip out. Amane groaned, massaging her temples as she listened to Canary giggle in victory. She was only doing this so Canary could be as happy as possible while they were out.

 

“Bend your legs a little,” Canary instructed as Amane held on to her for dear life. She smiled in amusement at her older sister’s terrified expression.

 

Okay, calm down, Amane. Just do as Canary said and bend your legs a little. The taller woman bit her lip as she hesitantly let go of Canary, trying not to let the fact that she was slowly edging backwards get to her as she crouched down slightly. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Amane cried out as she lost her balance, legs flying in every direction as she struggled to regain her footing. Luckily, Canary reached out to catch her right before she fell flat on her face. Amane’s cheeks colored red as Canary laughed boisterously at her clumsiness. Amane pouted but decided she’d endure making a fool of herself for the sake of Canary’s happiness.

 

Canary’s stomach hurt and tears of laughter were streaming down her face by Amane’s fourth descent toward the floor as she once again failed to properly balance herself in the skates. Wiping her tears away, Canary grinned as she decided that she got enough kicks out of Amane’s hardships for one day. She rollerbladed up to her fuming sister, holding a hand out for her to take. She tried not to laugh as the woman frowned huffily up at her, taking Canary’s hand a moment later. Canary didn’t let go of Amane’s hand, instead of pulling her along as she quietly rollerbladed through the rink.

 

Yelps are what made Canary come to a stop, glancing over at a group people frantically moving out of the way of Tsubone as she jetted by. Canary chuckled at their stunned faces. If Tsubone were a stranger to her, Canary too would be confused at how such a giant of an old woman possessed such remarkable athleticism. Tsubone moved as if she were in her prime.

 

Amane found herself not having too bad of a time as her and Canary’s hands remained entwined, Canary doing most of the skating while simply pulling Amane along. Amane would stop and hold on to the edge of the rink when Canary wanted to perform a few tricks, Amane smiling and applauding her younger sister every time. Amane and other customers alike stood back against the edge of the rink in open mouthed awe when Tsubone and Canary started racing. Every one of their races ended in a draw, the fact making Tsubone smirk in satisfaction.

 

Canary was finally ready to leave the rink two hours later. An Italian restaurant was their next stop. The family of three had always been rather reserved so their lunch was hardly passed by with conversation, the threesome instead focusing on eating their delicious meals.

 

“And here I thought your balance wouldn’t suck as much like when we were kids,” Canary teased with a smile.

 

Amane glared at the cheeky woman as the waitress placed their deserts before the three of them.

 

“So, where to next?” Amane asked as they pulled out of the parking lot of the Italian restaurant.

 

Canary hummed as she stared out the window. “Well, I have been meaning to see Zootopia for a while now.”

 

Amane made a face. She wasn’t particularly fond of cartoons, preferring live action TV shows during her childhood and onwards. “Hm. Okay.”

 

Amane was pleasantly surprised by Zootopia. She didn’t expect Disney of all animation companies to release such a deep, mature movie with relevant themes that needed to be more widely discussed. Amane recalled Canary raving to her on the phone about how exceptional the Disney movie released prior to Zootopia was. What was it called? Oh that’s right! Big Hero 6. Canary had sung that movie so many praises. The familial themes of the movie had apparently touched Canary quite a bit. Amane had been meaning to give the movie a watch but working for the Zoldycks kept her pretty busy. She  _really_ had to give it a watch now because if Zootopia was anything to go by, Big Hero 6 had to be quite a film.

 

Amane turned to Canary with a smile as they exited the theater, about to admit to the woman that she came into the movie with low expectations and out utterly shocked at its superb quality. The smile on Amane’s face fell when she took notice of the somber air about Canary. Canary’s full lips were in a straight line and eyes slightly lidded as she walked. Dammit! And here Amane thought Canary was feeling better. She had seemed so much happier at the rink and the restaurant. What had happened? Was it the movie?

 

The drive back home was quiet. Amane took a look up at the rearview mirror, mentally sighing with relief at Canary’s more serene countenance. She didn’t know what had gotten into her when they came out of the movie theater but whatever! All that mattered was the fact that Canary seemed more at ease.

 

Amane gave her long, silky tresses one last brush before setting the brush down and cutting the bathroom lights off on her way out to Canary’s room. Upon walking in, Amane noticed that the lamp on the stand at Canary’s bedside was the only source of illumination in the room. Amane concluded that Canary was fast asleep as she stared at her still, closed eyed sibling. Amane walked over to the bed to entangle herself in the sheets, freezing at the sound of a crinkle beneath her foot. The slender woman glimpsed down at the sheet of paper under her foot, lifting the limb before bringing it backwards and bending down to retrieve the paper. Amane smoothed out the crinkles before she began reading through the paper:

 

_We comply, comply, comply_

_And yet we still die, die, die_

_Am I next?_

_Will my skin color once again be my undoing and a hex?_

 

Amane shakily brought a hand up to cover her mouth, eyes misting over with emotion. She sniffled, wiping away a lone tear. Amane moved to return the paper back to its rightful place atop of Canary’s desk before turning off the lamp and settling into bed. Her bottom lipped trembled as she stared into Canary’s peaceful face. The thought of losing her sister to the disgusting, inhumane invention known as racism terrified her. Amane was in no way racially aligned to the white race but her white complexion still made her less of a threat in the eyes of the police. Amane gasped as Canary suddenly reached out to brush away the tears that had started trailing down her face.

 

“C-Canary!”

 

Canary smiled at the surprised woman. “Thanks a lot for today, Amane. I had a lot of fun.”

 

Amana blinked as Canary wrapped her arms around her torso before burrowing her face into her chest. Amane breathed out a laugh, smiling before cradling the back of Canary’s head with both her hands and closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> #BlackLivesMatter  
> #NoJusticeNoPeaceNoRacistPolice


End file.
